When a processing such as bonding is added onto the web which is being carried, a certain amount of time for the processing is required. The time for processing can be gained by decreasing the speed of the whole production line, but it might lead to decreased production efficiency. Velocity-changing apparatuses and apparatuses for producing absorbent articles, in which apparatuses the velocity of the web can be slowed down during the processing of the web with the speed of the production line kept constant in order to increase the production efficiency, are heretofore known (for example, the following first and second patent documents).
[First patent document] U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,108 B2 (abstract)
[Second patent document] Japanese Patent No. 3,452,577 (FIG. 5, the nineteenth column) (WO 95/012491)
However, the patent documents fail to disclose the slowdown of the drum itself for processing or cutting the web, and fail to disclose cutting the web on the drum.